Revenge
by anssyln
Summary: Kehidupan Sasha Braus berubah drastis sejak kematian ibunya yang disebabkan oleh medical malpractice yang sengaja ditutupi oleh Royal Stohess Hospital. 12 kemudian, ia berhasil menjadi dokter bedah di rumah sakit yang sama. Tujuannya hanya satu: Balas dendam. Namun apa yang terjadi saat Sasha akhirnya dipertemukan pada sebuah pilihan yang rumit; dendam atau cinta? MedicaldramaAU
1. Jean Kirschtein

**Hai semuanya! Kenalin, nama gue Ayu and welcome to my first ever Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic. And also my first fanfic in Indonesian! Ever!**

 **Jadi ceritanya ini multishipping antara LeviSasha, JeanSasha, dan BertholdtSasha (because let's face it, Sasha bisa di ship sama siapa aja, no? Sasha kan fleksibel! #ditabokSasha). Ceritanya based on this otome game bikinan Voltage inc yang namanya Kiss of Revenge. Hayo hayo yang otaku suka main otome game pasti tau! Yang gatau, udah diem aja daripada spoiler? #nyengirteruskabur**

 **Disclaimer: All belong to Hajime Isayama and also Voltage inc. I just borrow his characters and Voltage's storyline.**

 **Warning: OOC (Demi nyocokin personality yg dari game juga, Sasha disini bakalan dark banget, walaupun ga se-dark Main Character yang di game. Tapi tetep bakal gue masukin bumbu- bumbu konyol Sasha sedikit #emangnyamakanan), bahasa campur aduk (karena author keseringan baca dan nulis fanfic atau RP pake bahasa inggris jadinya agak- agak kagok nulis pake bahasa indo lagi hiks #ehcurhat #grammaringgrisjugamasihkacaukok), kurang deskripsi karena ini nulisnya tengah malem sambil ngantuk- ngantuk, bakal gue edit lagi kalo otak seger dikit, penggunaan gue-elo, kata- kata gak baku (karena bahasa indonesia author yang alamakjang buruknya), dan segala- galanya. Maklumin aja ya. Hiks #nangisdipojokan**

* * *

Sepasang mata beriris cokelat terang milik seorang gadis menatap lekat gedung besar berarsitektur kontemporer yang berdiri megah dihadapannya. Rambut cokelat panjangnya sedikit berkibar akibat diterpa angin kota Stohess di bulan November yang sepoi- sepoi.

Royal Stohess Hospital. Itulah tulisan yang tertera di bagian atas gedung itu. Tempat yang selama ini mempunyai kenangan tersendiri untuk Alexandra 'Sasha' Braus, dimana hidupnya berubah 180 derajat sebelas tahun yang lalu.

Tempat dimana ibunya pergi, pergi meninggalkan dunia ini di tangan seorang dokter disana.

…

"Kami telah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyelamatkan istri anda, _Herr_ Braus." dr. Kenny Ackermann, dokter yang saat itu bertindak sebagai attending surgeon atas operasi tumor otak Ibunya berkata muram. "Tapi ternyata Tuhan berhendak lain. Keadaan istri anda mendadak memburuk di tengah sesi operasi dan…,"

Suara berat dr. Ackermann kini terdengar samar- samar oleh Sasha yang saat itu berumur 17 tahun. Dunia gadis itu seakan berputar seiring dengan kabar akan kematian ibunya. Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi? Demi Tuhan, ia baru saja bercengkrama dengan Ibunya empat jam yang lalu, sesaat sebelum operasi. Beliau terlihat baik- baik saja, bahkan beliau sempat berjanji padanya akan membuatkan kentang panggang keju favorit Sasha saat ia sembuh nanti. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda- tanda ibu akan meninggal.

Dengan mata berkaca- kaca dan lutut yang lemas, Sasha mengalihkan pandangan ke Ayahnya yang terlihat tidak kalah shocked, mungkin lebih- lebih daripada dirinya mengingat pasangan hidupnya selama hampir sembilan belas tahun ini telah tiada.

 _"A-aber… D-das gibt's doch nicht!"_ * Anda bilang operasi ini tidak begitu berbahaya karena tumornya masih jinak, tapi kenapa…?" tanya Hans dengan suara yang bergetar, membuat Sasha segera meraih tangan Ayahnya yang mulai berkeriput dimakan usia, meremasnya lembut seakan memberi kekuatan.

"Memang benar, _Herr_ Braus. Tetapi sekali lagi saya tekankan bahwa ini semua diluar kuasa kami. Mohon anda mengerti." ujar Dokter bersurai ebony itu seraya melirik jam tangan emas yang melingkar ditangannya, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke seorang suster berambut kecokelatan yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan clipboard di tangan. "Oh ya, suster, tolong bantu Herr Braus mengurus surat kematian _Frau_ Braus. _Herr_ Braus, mohon maaf saya harus pergi sekarang karena masih ada pasien lain yang menunggu. Sekali lagi, kami turut berduka cita dan mohon maaf yang sedalam- dalamnya." tambahnya lagi dengan sebuah tundukan kepala.

Baru saja ia hendak melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ayah dan Anak tersebut, namun sebuah suara feminine membuat langkahnya terhenti seketika. Iris abu- abunya kini tertuju pada wajah nona muda Braus. Air mata mengalir bagainkan aliran sungai kecil dari kedua matanya yang bulat. Hidung mancungnya nampak merah.

"Anda yakin itu semua penyebabnya? Nggak ada yang lain?"

Dr. Ackermann menyipitkan kedua matanya, alis tebalnya bertaut. "Maksud anda, _Fräulein_ Braus? Apakah Anda mencoba mengatakan bahwa Ibu anda meninggal karena kami tidak berkompeten?"

Gadis muda itu mengangkat wajahnya dagunya sedikit agar terlihat menantang. "Nyatanya seperti itu kan? Bukankah tugas seorang dokter itu menyelamatkan pasiennya? Kalau kalian memang hebat, pastinya Ibu saya masih hidup sekarang."

"Sasha! Bicara apa kamu, Nak?" Hans menatap putri sulungnya tidak percaya. Lelaki yang berumur nyaris kepala empat itu tahu persis putri semata wayangnya sangat blak- blakan dalam mengatakan perasaannya. Hanya saja ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia bisa menjadi sekurang ajar ini, terutama pada dokter Ackermann. "Maafkan anak saya, dr. Ackermann. Ia sangat terpukul dengan kematian ibunya, jadi—" buru- buru ia meminta maaf atas kelakuan putrinya, sebelum akhirnya dicela oleh kibasan tangan dari sang dokter.

Dr. Ackerman terdiam sebentar, seperti sedang menimbang- nimbang sesuatu di pikirannya. Sayangnya, ketika ia membuka mulutnya untuk membalas perkataan gadis muda itu, dua orang suster berpakaian gaun bedah seperti dirinya muncul dari ruang operasi 1 sambil mendorong tempat tidur beroda tempat dimana Frau Braus berbaring tanpa nyawa.

Keluarga Braus otomatis berlari mendekati tempat tidur, tangisan pecah di koridor Royal Sina Hospital yang dingin. Sambil sesenggukan, Sasha meraih tangan kanan sang ibu dan menaruhnya ke wajah basahnya untuk dicium.

Dingin. Tangan yang biasanya hangat itu sekarang dingin.

 _Mama, bangun Mama… Mama kan janji sama Sasha mau membuatkan kentang panggang favorit Sasha? Mama kenapa tega meninggalkan Sasha dan Papa? Siapa lagi yang akan marah- marah sama Sasha kalau Sasha malas membersihkan kamar? Siapa lagi yang akan membuatkan sup krim kentang kalau Sasha sakit? Siapa lagi yang akan Sasha datangi kalau Sasha ada masalah di sekolah?_

Dengan pandangan yang kabur akibat air mata, ditatapnya wajah sang Ibu. Beliau terlihat damai, sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah cantiknya.

Tangis Sasha pecah lagi. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa nyatanya ia kini seorang piatu.

Sambil mengusap air matanya, Sasha memindahkan pandangannya ke tempat dr. Ackerman berdiri dan mendapati bahwa ternyata dokter separuh baya itu sudah menghilang.

...

 _"Err… mademoiselle? Vous vous sentez bien?"_

Sebuah suara dalam bahasa Perancis menyentakan Sasha dari lamunannya akan kejadian dua belas tahun yang lalu. Sasha membalikan tubuh dan mendapati pemuda muda tampan—tapi entah mengapa wajah panjangnya mengigatkan Sasha akan kuda—berambut cokelat berdiri dibelakangnya, menatap dirinya bingung. Pria itu mengenakan setelan jas dan celana hitam dengan kemeja berwarna biru muda. Ada jaket putih khas dokter yang tersampir di lengannya, menandakan bahwa ia adalah salah satu dokter disini.

"Oh… maaf. Iya, saya nggak apa- apa." Sasha menjawab buru- buru dengan tersenyum sangat tipis. "Cuma ngelamun."

Salah satu alis pemuda itu naik. "Ngelamun sambil mandangin patung dr. Ackermann?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu melongo sebentar lalu menyadari bahwa saat sedang melamun, kaki jenjangnya membawanya ke sebuah patung yang diletakan di depan pintu masuk. Patung lelaki itu.

Lelaki yang telah membunuh Ibunya. Lelaki yang kini menjabat sebagai direktur rumah sakit ini.

Ya, memang setelah kematian Ibunya, hidup Sasha menjadi berubah. Ayahnya yang dulu gagah dan ceria berubah menjadi murung, seakan tidak punya semangat hidup lagi. Dua bulan setelah kejadian itu, mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota kecil Dauper, tempat dimana Odette Braus—sang ibu—tinggal dan tumbuh besar. Disana, Sasha yang dahulu terkenal sebagai gadis periang maniak kentang di Stohess High School, telah berubah menjadi seorang gadis pendiam yang jarang tersenyum. Tahun terakhirnya di Dauper High School pun dihabiskan dengan belajar habis- habisan hingga pada akhirnya ia diterima di fakultas kedokteran Dauper University. Sungguh ajaib memang, Sasha yang dulu cenderung cuek dengan yang berlabel pendidikan kini mendadak menjadi seorang dokter bedah di umurnya yang baru dua puluh sembilan. Tidak mudah tentunya, tapi disinilah ia sekarang.

Untuk membalas dendam kepada lelaki itu. There's something fishy about her mother's death dan Sasha bertekad untuk mengungkap itu semua.

"Halooo? Kenapa malah ngelamun lagi sih? Dasar cewek aneh." Lelaki itu bertanya lagi, kali ini sambil mengibas- ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sasha. "Kalau kamu lagi sakit, mending ikut saya deh. Biar saya periksa. Saya ini dokter lho."

Sasha yang dulu mungkin akan langsung misuh- misuh karena dibilang cewek aneh oleh pemuda itu, tetapi ia sudah berubah. Ia tidak peduli sama sekali dengan apa yang dipikiran orang tentang dirinya, biarpun orang itu setampan apapun. Tujuan Sasha untuk pindah kembali ke Stohess hanya satu; balas dendam.

" _Non._ Saya nggak sakit."

"Terus elo ngapain ngeliatin patung dr. Ackermann? Naksir? Udah tua gitu." mendadak saja pemuda ini mendrop semua bahasa formalnya, membuat Sasha speechless untuk beberapa detik.

 _Naksir dr. Ackermann? Mati aja._ Sasha diam- diam memutar bola matanya, agak irritated mengingat mereka baru saja bertemu. "Nggak lah. Cuma liat- liat aja. Gue dokter baru disini."

Raut muka pemuda itu seketika berubah menjadi lebih tertarik. "Oh ya? Divisi apa?"

 _"General Surgery."_

Kedua mata light brown pemuda itu membelalak lebar. "Serius? _Vous ne regardez pas comme ça!_ " ujarnya kaget. "Maksud gue… Lo masih keliatan muda. Umur berapa?"

Sasha menyipitkan matanya sambil melipat kedua lengannya di dada. "Memangnya penting ya?" balasnya datar. Rasa risihnya terhadap si dokter muda bertambah dua kali lipat dan untungnya itu tidak luput dari pengawasan pemuda itu karena sekarang wajah tampannya kini sedikit memerah.

" _Je suis désolé_ , gue nggak bermaksud kepo." ujarnya lagi sambil mengusap tengkuknya canggung. "Oh ya, kenalin. Gue Jean Kirschtein dari divisi _Internal Medicine_. _Et toi?_ " pemuda itu tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk dijabat.

Sasha terdiam sebentar, memandang ragu tangan Jean yang terulur. Sejujurnya Jean adalah pria yang baik, walaupun Sasha merasa bahwa lidah cowok itu kadang- kadang tajam juga kalau berbicara. Pria itu juga sepertinya punya rasa ingin tahu yang kuat, jadi sudah jelas bahwa Sasha harus berhati- hati kepada pria ini agar jati dirinya tidak terbongkar.

Pelan- pelan, gadis itu membalas uluran tangan Jean.

"Alexandra. Alexandra Schultz."

* * *

 **Sekali lagi, mohon maaf kalo ada typo. Ngetiknya lagi tengah malem sampe menjelang subuh so...**

 **Btw disini last name Sasha ceritanya pakai nama maiden (nama gadis sebelum menikah) ibunya soale kalo dia pake nama aslinya ketahuan dong kalo dia anaknya Odette Braus? Jadi ya gitu. Dan ohya, di wiki Shingeki no Kyojin, juga tertulis kalo nama Sasha kemungkinan di ambil dari nama Alexandra, itulah kenapa gue tulis namanya Alexandra biar identitasnya lebih hidden lagi.**

 **Next chapter, Sasha bakalan ketemu sama si dr Kenny, dr Levi (bayanginnnn Levi jd dokterrrr! #pelukLevi), dan kawan- kawan so stay tuned!**

 **Oh ya, ceritanya di negara mereka, bahasa resminya ada Jerman, Perancis, sama Inggris. Agak mirip kayak Belgia gitu, walaupun di Belgia Inggris-nya diganti Belanda. Jadi jangan heran kalau Sasha ngerti bahasa Perancis Jean.**

 **Anddd last but not least; index umur:**

 **dr. Sasha Schultz/Braus, Berthold, Reiner (lolol yang mestinya tua setahun dua tahun malah jadi muda dari Eren dkk xD) & Mina: 29 tahun**

 **dr. Levi Ackermann, dr. Erd Jin: 36 tahun**

 **dr. Erwin Smith, dr. Oruo Bozardo: 38 tahun**

 **dr. Jean Kirschtein, dr. Connie Springer, dr. Eren Jaeger, dr. Mikasa Ackermann, suster Ymir: 30 tahun**

 **dr. Hange Zoë: 35 tahun**

 **dr. Kenny Ackerman: 60 tahun**

 **Suster Petra, Suster Gunther:, Suster Moblit: 31 tahun**

 **Translate:**

 **Herr: semacam Mister/ Pak dalam bahasa Jerman**

 **Fraun: Mrs/ Nyonya**

 **Aber das gibt's doch nicht!: Itu tidak mungkin**

 **Fräulein: Miss/ Nona**

 **Mademoiselle? Vous vous sentez bien?: Nona? Apakah anda baik- baik saja?**

 **Non: Tidak**

 **Vous ne regardez pas comme ça: You don't look like it!/ Kamu tidak terlihat seperti itu!**

 **Je suis désolé: Saya minta maaf**

 **Ok, kebanyakan lol. Ayu's out!**

 **Review? :D**


	2. Erwin Smith

**Hai semuanya! Balik lagi sama Ayu!**

 **Btw, gue kemarin memang bilang kalau Levi dan kawan- kawan bakalan muncul di chapter ini tapi ternyata pas gue mainin lagi prologue game-nya, turns out durasinya lumayan panjang dan kalau gue paksain jadi satu chapter bakalan jadi panjang banget. Jadinya gue mutusin untuk membagi prologuenya sekitar... 4 atau 5 chapter mungkin? Depends sih, tapi begitulah. Kali ini giliran si dokter Kenny Ackermann dan dokter Erwin Smith yang muncul di chapter ini.**

 **Sebenernya, karakter si Erwin ini juga salah satu termasuk kandidat love interestnya karakter Sasha. Tapi setelah dipikir- pikir, apa gak kebanyakan ya? Walaupun masih enggak yakin juga sih, lagipula gue juga ga pernah liat cerita Erwin x Sasha. Jadi gimana, readers, perlu dimasukin juga ga nih ErwinSasha?**

 **Buat RainyRain123: Makasih buat reviewnya! Emang sengaja dibuat gue- elo biar ga terlalu kaku. Terus juga author belom expert sama namanya bahasa terlalu baku hehehe (terakhir belajar bahasa indonesia tiga tahun yang lalu jadi udah lupa :p) jadi sekalian aja. Tapi untunglah kalau masih bisa diterima. Soal pairing, masih belum fix apakah bakal LeviSasha karena author rencananya pengen voting gitu para readers mau fokus ke cerita Sasha dengan siapa. Tapi untuk sementara memang fokusnya semua ke LeviSasha, JeanSasha, BertholdSasha, dan kalau jadi minta ditambahin ErwinSasha karena memang ceritanya berhubung. Kalau boleh jujur sih, OTP author itu sebenernya JeanSasha tapi ya itu tadi, balik ke voting :D Jadi nggak usah khawatir soal LeviHan, masih ada kesempatan kok! *wink wink***

 **Disclaimer: All belong to Hajime Isayama and Voltage.**

 **Warning: OOC, penggunaan kata tidak baku, typo, dan segala macamnya. Mohon dimaklumi -_-**

* * *

Lelaki itu sedikit berubah dari yang terakhir Sasha lihat.

Rambutnya yang dulu bermayoritas masih berwarna hitam kini menjadi lebih putih. Wajahnya nyaris dipenuhi keriput akibat dimakan usia, terutama di sekitar area mata. Hanya saja senyumnya yang masih sama seperti dulu; penuh percaya diri dan seakan tidak ada beban di dalam hidupnya.

Sasha benci senyum itu.

Sejujurnya gadis cantik penyuka kentang ini sudah merasa gelisah sejak Jean tadi berbaik hati untuk mengantarkannya ke ruangan direktur. Telapak tangannya sedikit basah lantaran keringat dingin yang tak kunjung berhenti. Ia bahkan tidak begitu memerhatikan omongan Jean sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke ruangan dr. Ackermann sehingga menyebabkan lelaki itu akhirnya bertanya apakah Sasha baik- baik saja untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ia sempat khawatir kalau saja dr. Ackermann dapat mengenali wajahnya. Dia memang sudah mengganti nama belakangnya dengan nama gadis ibunya, namun kemungkinan direktur itu masih mengingat wajahnya itu lumayan besar. Untungnya, ketakutannya ini ternyata tidak terbukti mengingat lelaki itu malahan tersenyum lebar padanya, menjabat tangan kanannya dengan semangat.

"Dr. Alexandra Schultz. Saya sudah menunggu anda dari tadi." katanya memulai pembicaraan. "Sungguh sebuah kehormatan sekali bagi kami karena anda bersedia bergabung di rumah sakit ini."

Kalau saja gadis itu tidak menahan diri, dia sebenarnya ingin sekali mengusapkan tangannya ke rok cokelat yang ia kenakan untuk menghapus sisa- sisa sentuhan dr. Ackermann.

"Harusnya saya yang bicara seperti itu, Sir." Sasha sebisa mungkin mencoba untuk merilekskan wajahnya dengan sebuah senyuman palsu. "Kalau boleh jujur, saya sebenarnya sudah tidak sabar untuk memulai untuk bekerja di rumah sakit bereputasi hebat seperti Royal Stohess ini. Saya dengar- dengar ini semua berkat anda."

Dr. Ackermann tertawa. "Kamu terlalu menyanjungku, dr. Schultz." ujarnya sambil berjalan ke arah sofa berwarna merah yang di letakan di tengah ruangan. "Mari duduk dulu. Apa anda mau minum brandy?"

 _Tertawalah selagi kamu bisa, Ackermann._ batin Sasha berbisik. "Sedikit saja. Saya tidak mau mabuk di hari pertama saya kerja." jawab Sasha sambil duduk di sisi tengah sofa.

Lelaki tua hanya tertawa lagi, kemudian beranjak ke lemari etalasi berukuran kecil dimana botol- botol brandy beserta gelas- gelas kecil untuk tamu disimpan.

Sasha sedang sibuk menyusuri pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan direktur ketika sebuah suara ketukan terdengar dari arah pintu. Seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi tegap bersurai pirang dan mengenakan jas putih ala dokter muncul saat pintu itu terbuka.

"Maaf saya terlambat, dr. Ackermann." ucap pria itu seraya menutup pintu perlahan.

"Dr. Smith! Tidak apa- apa, Nak. Ayo, ayo duduk." Kenny Ackermann muncul disebelah Sasha dengan dua gelas kecil berisi brandy di kedua tangannya. Diberikannya satu gelas untuk Sasha sebelum beralih ke pria yang baru masuk itu. "Oh ya, ini dr. Alexandra Schultz yang saya ceritakan kemarin. Dr. Schultz, this is dr. Erwin Smith, salah satu dokter bedah disini. Kalau anda mempunyai pertanyaan seputar rumah sakit ini, anda bisa langsung bertanya pada dia."

Sasha lantas berdiri dari posisi duduknya untuk menjabat tangan lelaki bernama Erwin Smith itu. "Alexandra Schultz. Senang bertemu dengan anda."

Dr. Smith tersenyum ramah. " _Likewise_ , Dr. Schultz. Saya sudah dengar banyak hal tentang anda."

"Hal- hal yang bagus, saya harap." balas Sasha, membuat senyuman di wajah tampan dr. Smith makin melebar.

"Oh, tentu. Saya dengar anda adalah seorang pekerja keras di rumah sakit anda dulu. Itu adalah hal yang baik, bukan?"

Mau tak mau Sasha tersenyum mendengar itu. Kehadiran Erwin Smith harus ia akui ternyata berhasil membuat dirinya sedikit lebih relax. Mungkin karena aura pembawaan lelaki itu yang tenang sekaligus karismatik, Sasha sendiri juga tidak tahu.

"Ngomong- ngomong, dimana Levi?" dr. Ackermann tiba- tiba menyela pembicaraan mereka. Pertanyaannya kini ditujukan untuk Erwin.

"Ah… dr. Ackermann bilang ke saya kalau dia tidak bisa bisa datang karena ada jadwal operasi. Anda tahu sendiri, dia sangat memperhatikan pasien- pasiennya."

Jawaban Erwin membuat perhatian Sasha kembali terusik. Ia mengerutkan kening, bingung. _Dr. Ackermann? Ada dr. Ackermann lain di rumah sakit ini?_

"Ck… anak itu. Padahal sudah saya suruh untuk meluangkan waktu kesini." Kenny Ackermann menggerutu seraya menggelengkan kepala. Mata kelabunya beralih ke sang dokter baru. "Jadi dr. Schultz, sebelum ini anda bekerja di rumah sakit Dauper, bukan?"

"Benar, Sir. Saya kebetulan juga asli Dauper."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, orang tua anda pasti rindu sekali dengan anda. Dauper dan Stohess kan jaraknya cukup jauh." kali ini Erwin yang berbicara, cukup membuat Sasha yang tadinya sudah agak tenang kembali ketar- ketir gugup.

 _This is bad._

Buru- buru Sasha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Hal terakhir yang Sasha inginkan adalah mereka mengorek- ngorek tentang privacynya, terutama tentang orang tuanya. "Oh ngomong- ngomong, Sir, tadi dr. Smith sempat menyebut- nyebut nama dr. Ackermann. Anda punya keluarga yang bekerja disini juga, Sir?"

"Ah ya, saya punya dua keponakan disini, Levi dan Mikasa. Kedua orang tua mereka masing- masing meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil sejak mereka kecil, jadi saya ambil alih untuk membesarkan mereka. Bisa dibilang mereka sudah saya anggap seperti anak saya sendiri mengingat saya tidak menikah." dr. Ackermann senior tersenyum bangga. Namun itu semua tidak bertahan lama karena ekspresinya berubah menjadi kesal lagi. "Mikasa sedang ikut seminar kedokteran selama dua hari di Trost jadi dia nggak bisa kesini. Levi… Aduh, padahal tadi sudah saya suruh dia untuk mampir kesini untuk bertemu denganmu. Dasar anak keras kepala." tambahnya sambil mengelus dagunya yang lumayan dipenuhi oleh jenggot tipis sebelum akhirnya menyesap brandy-nya.

Jadi ternyata pria tua ini tidak pernah menikah dan punya dua keponakan yang juga bekerja disini. _Interesting._ Diam- diam otak Sasha menambahkan nama Levi dan Mikasa Ackermann ke dalam daftar orang yang perlu ia dekati. Jika Sasha ingin usaha balas dendamnya berhasil, mereka berdua otomatis menjadi sasaran pertamanya dalam menggali informasi tentang Kenny Ackermann.

Melihat ekspresi sang direktur rumah sakit yang kecut membuat Erwin yang duduk di sebelah Ackermann senior tertawa kecil. "Tenang saja, Pak Direktur. Biar saya yang memperkenalkan mereka nanti."

Mereka bertiga melanjutkan kembali perbincangan mereka selama sepuluh menit kedepan, topiknya tidak jauh- jauh dari seputar pekerjaan Sasha dulu di Dauper dan juga tentang rencana dr. Ackermann yang berencana untuk membuat Royal Stohess Hospital menjadi lebih baik di tangan Erwin dan Levi. Hal itu hanya ditanggapi oleh Erwin dengan sebuah senyuman sopan dan beralasan bahwa dia hanya berusaha untuk membantu kedua lelaki Ackermann, tidak lebih dari itu.

Sampai pada akhirnya, Sasha melontarkan pernyataan yang sejak tadi ia pendam. "Sepertinya anda sangat percaya pada mereka berdua."

"Tentu saja. Levi ini adalah dokter bedah yang sangat handal, tetapi sayang dia cuma peduli pada pasien- pasiennya dan sangat keras kepala sekali. Sedangkan Erwin ini…," direktur Ackermann berhenti sebentar untuk menepuk pundak Erwin yang sedari tadi masih tersenyum sopan. "…sangat _well- balanced_. Saya yakin dengan adanya Erwin disini dapat membuat rumah sakit ini menjadi lebih maju dan bisa mengatasi kejadian- kejadian yang tidak diinginkan nanti."

Tangan lentik Sasha yang tadinya hendak menyuapi sisa brandy- nya mendadak terhenti. "Kejadian yang tidak diinginkan…? Maksudnya… seperti _medical practice_?" tanya gadis itu hati- hati. Deperhatikannya raut wajah sang direktur yang kini mulai berubah. Ekspresi gembiranya seketika lenyap, diganti dengan pandangan gusar.

"Apa yang sedang anda pikirkan, Dr. Schultz?"

Sasha mulai menyesali omongannya tadi. _Me and my damn mouth._

"Oh, saya cuma ingat kasus malpraktik yang ada di berita sebulan lalu. Saya pikir itu bisa menjadi contoh kejadian yang tidak diingkan. Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud untuk lancang atau apapun."

Untunglah suasana yang tadi sempat sedikit memanas menjadi cair kembali saat Erwin tertawa kecil dan berkata bahwa itu tidak akan terjadi selama ada Levi Ackermann, yang menurutnya merupakan dokter bedah nomor satu di Royal Stohess, di rumah sakit ini. Ajaib, entah raib kemana wajah gusarnya tadi.

Obrolan berlanjut kembali dengan Kenny Ackermann beberapa kali menyinggung tentang urusan pribadinya sehingga Sasha sebisa mungkin mengalihkan topik atau paling tidak memberi jawaban yang ambigu. Sasha sempat berpikir bahwa ada kemungkinan Kenny Ackermann mulai curiga terhadap dirinya, tetapi untungnya sang direktur tidak berniat untuk mengorek lebih jauh. Setidaknya ia bisa menjadi lebih tenang, walaupun Sasha sempat menyadari Erwin sesekali menatapnya lekat, seakan sedang menganalisa dirinya.

Perasaan gundah kembali menghampiri Sasha.

Tak lama kemudian, direktur Ackermann pamit kepada mereka berdua dikarenakan ada janji dengan salah satu petinggi rumah sakit, meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruangan bercat putih tua itu.

"Akhirnya. Saya pikir dia nggak bakal pergi- pergi." tiba- tiba lelaki berambut pirang itu berkata dengan nada suara terdengar lega. Kedua tangannya sibuk memijit- mijit wajahnya.

Sasha hanya bisa menatap bingung. Sekilas Erwin terlihat mengabdi sekali terhadap direktur Ackermann, mengingatkan Sasha akan anjing kepada majikannya. Tapi sepertinya ada motif lain dibalik itu semua. "M-maksud anda…?"

 _"Well, let's just say, you don't really want to get on his bad side."_ balasnya santai. "Kamu tahu, omonganmu tadi benar- benar membuat direktur Ackermann gugup. Kenapa?"

Gadis berambut cokelat sedada itu menggeleng, mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja walaupun itu susah sekali. "Nggak ada apa- apa sih. Cuma penasaran. Memangnya… pernah ada kejadian seperti itu di rumah sakit ini?"

Ceroboh Sasha, kamu terlalu ceroboh.

Erwin terdiam sebentar, mata birunya menatap Sasha lekat seakan sedang mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa maksud dokter baru ini menanyakan pertanyaan semacam itu.

"Seandainya pernah terjadi, memangnya kamu mau berbuat apa?" tukasnya kemudian, kali ini sambil tersenyum manis. Mungkin ia tidak bermaksud apa- apa, tetapi entah mengapa itu pertanyaan itu dan senyum Erwin membuat perempuan itu bergidik ngeri.

Kali ini Sasha tidak tahu apakah itu senyum palsu atau bukan. Ternyata Erwin Smith adalah seseorang yang sangat susah dibaca.

* * *

 **Review?**


	3. Berthold Hoover & Levi Ackermann

**Finally, chapter 3! Berthold dan Levi muncul disini.**

 **Warning: OOC, penggunaan kata tidak baku, grammar indo ngaco, typo, dan segala macamnya.  
**

* * *

 _"_ Ini dia. _The Department of Surgery's nurses station."_ ujar Erwin saat kedua dokter bedah itu telah sampai ke sebuah ruangan yang dikelilingi oleh meja konter berwarna putih dengan aksen biru muda. Ada empat buah komputer yang bertengger di meja bagian belakang konter beserta peralatan tulis dan juga macam- macam kertas post it yang sengaja ditempel di bagian atasnya. Sementara itu di bagian dalam ruangan, tepatnya disebelah tembok, terdapat juga lemari- lemari besar dimana berbagai macam alat- alat kedokteran dan obat- obatan disimpan. Semuanya terlihat rapi dengan tatanan minimalis nan elegan, sungguh berbeda dengan apa yang Sasha biasa lihat di rumah sakit Dauper dulu. Atmosfirnya pun berbeda jauh. Jika di Dauper suasananya terbilang cukup sepi lantaran jumlah perawat yang tidak begitu banyak, rumah sakit ini malah kebalikannya; ramai dengan perawat- perawat yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Mungkin ini bedanya jika bekerja di rumah sakit yang ada di kota besar macam Stohess.

Dua orang wanita bersetelan biru muda ala perawat rumah sakit Stohess menghampiri mereka. Salah satunya mempunyai wajah cantik sekali dengan rambut _strawberry blonde_ seleher, sedangkan yang lainnya terlihat keibuan dengan rambut cokelat yang dicepol rapi dibawah topi susternya. Kelihatannya wanita itu adalah perawat senior karena wajahnya terlihat seperti berumur sekitar pertengahan lima puluh, hampir seperti ibunya jikalau beliau masih hidup.

Tanpa sadar Sasha tersenyum sedih. Ia rindu sekali dengan ibunya.

Erwin Smith melirik jam tangan rolex yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, lalu berkata lagi dengan nada menyesal. Mulutnya sedikit mengerucut, alis tebalnya bertaut. "Mohon maaf, saya tidak bisa memberikan kamu tour keliling rumah sakit karena sudah ada janji mengisi seminar di Universitas Stohess. Tapi tenang saja, kepala suster ini yang akan menggantikan saya."

"Anda pasti dr. Alexandra Schultz." sang perawat senior tersenyum ramah yang dibalas Sasha dengan sebuah anggukan. "Saya Therese Kirschtein, kepala perawat disini. Ini anak buah saya, Petra Ral. Senang bertemu dengan anda."

Dokter bedah muda itu mengangguk yang untuk kesekian kali. Sejujurnya ia sudah lelah menyunggingkan senyum palsu ke rekan- rekan kerja barunya. Ini semua tidak penting untuk Sasha, toh dia juga tidak berniat untuk mencari teman di tempat ibunya meninggal ini. Ia ingin sekali cepat- cepat bekerja dan menjalankan misinya. Sayang, sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi hari ini.

"Baiklah, saya pergi dulu. Semoga kamu betah disini ya." Erwin menepuk bahunya pelan, membuat Sasha sedikit bergerak mundur menjauh karena risih. Lelaki itu sepertinya tidak menyadari itu lantaran sekarang ia malah tersenyum lebar padanya. "Oh iya, ngomong- ngomong saya nggak sabar nanti malam." ujar pria itu sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi.

"Ng… nanti malam…?" Kenapa kedengerannya aneh sekali?

"Ah, dokter Erwin ini bisa aja godainnya." Perawat yang bernama Petra itu tertawa kecil. "Maksud beliau itu pesta untuk anda, dr. Schultz. Tidak besar- besar kok, hanya minum- minum saja dengan staff- staff divisi _surgery._ Hitung- hitung sebagai pesta penyambutan ada bekerja disini."

Diam- diam Sasha menggeram sebal dalam hati. Dia sangat tidak butuh dengan semua ini, walaupun apa boleh buat. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti rencana mereka. Lagipula mereka sudah sangat berbaik hati padanya sampai- sampai membuatkan pesta. "O-oh… Kalau begitu terima kasih sudah repot- rep—" belum sempat Sasha meneruskan kalimatnya, sebuah suara bariton terdengar dari belakangnya.

"Selamat pagi, _ladies_! Apa kabar?"

Seorang lelaki bertubuh jangkung mengenakan setelan jas hitam tersenyum ramah, tangan kanannya memegang tas kerja hitam yang sudah agak lusuh. Rambutnya hitam dengan poni sedikit menjuntai di kening, mata hijaunya terlihat lembut dan wajahnya sedikit panjang dengan dagu yang kokoh. Cukup tampan, namun entah mengapa Sasha merasa familiar dengan lelaki itu. Sepertinya dia bukan dokter disini mengingat lelaki itu tidak mengenakan jas putih.

Samar- samar hidung mancungnya menangkap aroma parfum maskulin lelaki itu saat ia mendekat untuk mengobrol dengan kedua perawat. Bahkan wanginya pun familiar.

Kedua mata lelaki itu kini tertuju padanya. "Oh iya, ini siapa?"

"Ini dokter baru di _surgery,_ Alexandra Schultz. Dia baru mulai bekerja hari ini." jawab perawat Petra.

Raut wajah lelaki itu mulai berubah, seperti sedang menerka- nerka. Sepertinya memang mereka pernah bertemu. Sasha kembali mulai risih. "Alexandra Schultz…? Alexandra… Sasha? Kamu… Sasha?"

Sasha menahan nafas. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Bagaimana lelaki itu bisa mengetahui nama panggilannya? "S-saya…,"

"Kamu beneran Sasha kan? Hei, ini aku, Bertholdt. Berthold Hoover! Masa kamu lupa sih?"

Nama itu seakan menjadi trigger otak Sasha. Dia ingat lelaki itu. Berthold Hoover, teman masa kecilnya sejak SMP dulu di Stohess sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kontak satu sama lain sejak kepindahannya ke Dauper. Demi Tuhan, apa yang ia lakukan disini? "Berthold Hoover? I-iya aku inget. Kamu… ngapain disini?"

Ujung kedua mata Berthold sedikit menyipit saat dia tersenyum, membuat hati Sasha berdetak cepat. Gadis itu nyaris lupa betapa tampannya lelaki berdarah Jerman itu saat tersenyum. Mungkin 'imut' adalah kata- kata yang tepat dulu, mengingat sekarang wajah Berthold yang dulu masih _baby face_ kini telah berubah menjadi lebih dewasa. Kulit Berthold yang dulu termasuk pucat pun kini sudah menjadi lebih _tanned_ , membuat lelaki itu makin terlihat tampan. "Aku sekarang kerja jadi _medical supply representative_ , Sash. Kebetulan ditugasin di rumah sakit ini." jawabnya.

Sasha tidak tahu harus merasa senang ataupun takut akan informasi baru ini. Senang karena ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan teman lamanya dan takut akan reaksi Bertholdt jika pria ini tahu akan misi balas dendamnya. Yang jelas, Berthold tahu akan masa lalunya dan Sasha tahu betul misinya tidak akan bertambah mudah.

Perawat Kirschtein menyela. "Lho, kalian sudah saling kenal?"

"Benar, Fraun Kirschtein. Dulu kami selalu satu sekolah dari SMP sampai SMA, tapi dokter Alexandra ini pindah saat kami kelas tiga. Jadi udah berapa tahun kita nggak ketemu, Sash…? Hampir dua belas ya?"

Sasha hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ya ampun, ternyata dunia sempit banget." Petra berkomentar takjub, lalu nyeplos lagi sambil tersenyum jahil. "Kelihatannya kalian lebih dari sekedar teman deh. Apa kalian dulu pernah pacaran?"

Pipi Sasha seketika memerah. Diliriknya Berthold sebentar dan mendapati bahwa cowok itu juga mempunyai reaksi yang sama. "Ng-nggak kok! Nggak pernah. Kita cuma temenan."

"Oh… cuma temenan. Tapi saling suka pernah kan?" Petra makin kurang ajar. Perempuan itu memang lihatan baik, tapi sepertinya juga tukang gosip.

Saat itu juga, gadis itu ingin sekali mecekik leher wanita berambut strawberry blonde itu agar dia diam. Bukan karena wanita itu salah, tetapi sebaliknya. Berthold memang merupakan cinta pertama Sasha dulu, mungkin bisa dibilang satu- satunya lelaki yang ia sukai lantaran kehidupan cintanya di Dauper yang non-existent.

"Itu juga nggak pernah kok." Sasha membuang muka ke arah lain. Tangan kanannya sibuk meyibakkan sehelai rambut ke belakang telinga, salah satu kebiasaannya saat sedang gugup.

Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Berthold sempat menatapnya lekat sebelum pada akhirnya mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

"Sudah- sudah. Petra, nggak usah iseng gitu ah." kata Perawat Kirschtein menengahi seraya tertawa. "Kalian ngobrol aja dulu sebentar. Kebetulan saya mau menyiapkan obat untuk pasien dulu. Dr. Schultz, kalau anda sudah siap dengan tour- nya, bilang ke saya ya. Ayo, Petra." tambahnya kemudian lalu melangkah pergi ke lemari obat yang tak jauh dari sana dengan Petra mengekor di belakang.

Suasana sedikit berubah menjadi canggung selepas kedua suster pergi, tetapi untungnya Berthold mulai membuka suara lagi. "Tapi… bener deh, aku nggak nyangka kamu sekarang jadi dokter. Dokter bedah pula. Kamu kan dulu males banget buat belajar, Sash." katanya sambil terkekeh geli, mungkin sedang mengingat dimana dulu gadis itu sering mencontek PR atau ujian-nya saat masih di bangku sekolah.

"Itu kan dulu… Sekarang aku udah berubah."

"Masa?" Bertholdt tersenyum lembut. "Tapi tadi aku sempet liat kamu menyibakan rambut. Kamu nggak _nervous_ gara- gara pertanyaan Petra tadi kan?"

Wanita bersurai cokelat itu terperangah kaget, tidak menyangka bahwa lelaki itu masih ingat akan kebiasaan- kebiasaannya dulu sampai sekarang. Tidak heran juga, mengingat ia memang tipe orang yang sangat _observant_ dari dulu.

"Aku nggak nervous." Sasha berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari tatapan Bertholdt dengan mengalihkan matanya tepat ke lantai. "Jangan ngeledekin aku gitu deh. Aku nggak suka."

"Ngeledekin… Aku nggak lagi ngeledekin kamu, Sasha." Lelaki beriris hijau itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi… aku inget waktu itu pernah bilang kalau kamu mau jadi dokter sehabis mamamu meninggal. Yang aku bingung, kenapa di rumah sakit ini? Ini kan tempat mamamu men—"

"Semua rumah sakit itu sama aja, Mr. Hoover." Sasha menyela dengan nada suara datar, membuat Bertholdt sedikit terperangah bingung.

Sosok wanita di depannya ini memang mungkin sudah berubah. Bukan hanya dari segi fisiknya yang kini terlihat menjadi lebih cantik dan anggun, tetapi juga sifatnya. Entah kemana Sasha yang dulu ceria, yang dulu suka meminta jatah makan siangnya dan juga sering ketiduran di tengah- tengah pelajaran sampai Mr. Shadis—guru matematika mereka yang terkenal killer sekali—ngamuk- ngamuk dan memberikan hukuman lari keliling lapangan sekolah sebanyak lima kali untuk gadis itu. Sasha yang sekarang terlihat lebih diam layaknya orang asing, gadis itu bahkan memanggilnya dengan 'Mr. Hoover'.

Namun, biarpun begitu, Berthold menyadari bahwa masih ada beberapa sifat gadis itu yang belum berubah.

"Kamu nggak berubah ya, Sash. Masih suka pura- pura tegar." Berthold berkata sambil tersenyum getir. Tangannya yang besar bergerak pelan mendekati tangan sang dokter muda, meraih dan meremasnya lembut, membuat kedua mata Sasha sedikit membelalak. Perempuan itu menatap tangan mereka yang kini bertaut sebelum akhirnya beralih ke wajah Berthold dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'kamu ini ngapain sih?'.

"Denger, Sash. Kalo kamu merasa butuh temen bicara, kamu bisa langsung dating ke aku. Aku tahu semua ini nggak mudah buat kamu, tapi tolong jangan kamu pendam. Cerita ke aku. Oke?"

Alih- alih menjawab, Sasha malah terdiam sebentar. Hatinya terasa sakit sekali menyaksikan ekspresi Berthold yang nampak tulus. Ingin sekali ia menumpahkan isi beban- bebannya selama dua belas tahun kepada pria itu, memberitahunya bahwa ada motif lain dibalik kesuksesannya menjadi dokter, namun Sasha tidak ingin Berthold terlibat dalam misinya ini. Lelaki itu terlalu baik, dan Sasha yakin dia akan berusaha mati- matian untuk mencegahnya.

Dengan perlahan, ia lepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"Kita berdua lagi di tempat kerja, Mr. Hoover. Kamu juga bukannya ada urusan lain disini?"

Bohong kalau Sasha tidak menyadari raut wajah kecewa cowok itu. "Ah… i-iya sih. Kamu bener, Sash. _Sorry._ "

Sasha pun melangkah pergi dari hadapan teman masa kecilnya dulu. _Maaf, Bertholdt, tapi aku nggak pantas untuk jadi temanmu lagi._

* * *

" _Head nurse_ Kirschtein!"

Sosok seorang wanita berambut pirang yang Sasha ketahui bernama Christa Lenz tiba- tiba datang tergopoh- gopoh di koridor ruang rawat menghampiri Sasha dan head nurse yang baru saja selesai berkeliling rumah sakit.

"Christa, ada apa?"

Sambil terengah- engah, perawat Christa menarik nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Internal Medicine baru saja telfon. Ada pasien laki- laki penderita usus buntu akut yang datang, sepertinya kita harus melakukan emergency surgery."

"Apa ada dokter yang _available_?"

Christa meringis. "Nah, itu dia. Semua dokter sedang sibuk. Dokter Ackermann, dokter Hange, dokter Bozado, dan dokter Ness sedang ada operasi. Dokter Jin sedang sakit jadi tidak bisa datang. Dokter Rheinberger sedang cuti hamil. Dokter Smith sedang mengisi seminar, teleponnya tidak diangkat."

"Aduh, bagaimana ya…," wanita setengah baya itu menggigit- gigit bibir seraya mengusap dagunya bingung. Tak lama kemudian tatapannya jatuh ke sosok dokter bedah baru. Dia bisa saja menyuruh dr. Schultz, namun beliau masih ragu karena tidak mungkin dia menyuruh Sasha untuk langsung mengoperasi pasien di hari pertamanya.

Seorang perawat datang lagi kali ini dengan clipboard berisi detail- detail pasien ditangan. Perawat bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut hitam dikuncir kuda yang dipanggil Ymir itu lantas memberikannya ke Kepala Perawat Kirschtein. "Ini detailnya."

Sasha yang sedari tadi diam memutuskan untuk berbicara. "Boleh saya lihat?"

 _Head nurse_ Kirschtein menanggukan kepalanya, kemudian memberi clipboard itu kepada Sasha. "Saya mohon maaf karena melakukan ini, dr. Schultz. Tapi kira- kira anda bisa tidak mengambil alih operasi ini?"

Perempuan itu tidak langsung menjawab. Matanya sibuk membaca papan didepannya dengan seksama. Samuel Jackson, 31 tahun. Dia sebenarnya sudah pernah meng-assist dokter Gustav—mentornya di Dauper—dalam menangani operasi usus buntu. Namun ia belum pernah melakukannya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya mencengkram clipboard, batinnya bergejolak. _Kamu bisa melakukan ini Sasha, kamu bisa. Kalau kamu mengikuti prosedur operasi dari text book beserta teknik- teknik dokter Gustav dengan baik, kamu pasti berhasil_. "Nggak apa- apa, Perawat Kirschtein. Pasien sedang butuh bantuan kita, mana mungkin saya menolak."

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu. Saya serahkan semuanya pada anda, dr. Schultz." Perawat itu menghela nafas lega, lalu beralih ke dua perawat lain. "Christa, Ymir, tolong siapkan ruang operasi dan segala macamnya ya."

"Baik, _head nurse_!"

* * *

Operasi sudah berlangsung selama satu setengah jam. Setelah berhasil mengambil usus buntu sang pasien, Sasha kini mulai berkutat dengan jarum dan benang untuk menutup lukanya.

Sejauh ini operasinya berjalan lancar. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Sasha sampai akhirnya terdengar bunyi nyaring dari mesin monitor anastesi dan disusul oleh teriakan panik dari dokter Armin Arlert, dokter anastesi yang bertugas memonitor keadaan pasien.

"Dokter, tekanan darahnya menurun. _The patient is haemorrhaging_!"

Sasha menatap _horror_ monitor tersebut lalu kembali ke pasiennya. Bagaimana bisa terjadi haemorrhaging? Dia yakin sekali tadi sudah melakukan prosedur operasi dengan benar dan semuanya lancar, kenapa sekarang jadi seperti ini?

"Dokter, tanda vitalnya menurun!" seru dokter Arlert lagi seakan pikiran Sasha masih kurang kusut.

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya berkali- kali, mencoba untung menenangkan diri. Namun sayangnya bunyi nyaring dari monitor serta teriakan panik dari dokter Arlert, Christa, dan Ymir yang juga ada disitu tidak membantu sama sekali. Malahan ia bertambah panik.

Dengan tangan gemetar, ia kembali berkutat dengan bagian dalam tubuh pasiennya, mencari- cari dari mana asalnya pendarahan tersebut.

Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Tidak mungkin ia akan kehilangan pasien ini di hari pertamanya.

" _You, step aside._ Biar saya ambil alih." seorang dokter bertubuh tidak terlalu tinggi—bahkan lebih pendek delapan senti dari Sasha—tiba- tiba muncul disampingnya. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena tertutup surgical mask, tetapi Sasha dapat melihat matanya yang agak berkantong. Warnanya kelabu dan pandangannya tajam layaknya elang.

Baru saja Sasha berpikir bahwa mata itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang sebelum akhirnya seruan dari perawat Christa membuat kedua lututnya mendadak lemas. "Oh, dr. Ackermann!"

Ackermann… Ternyata dia yang bernama Levi Ackermann. Keponakan dari laki- laki itu. Tidak ingin banyak bicara, Sasha pun bergerak menjauh dari pasiennya, membiarkan lelaki ini mengambil alih tempatnya semula.

"Mana bisa seorang dokter _perform_ dalam keadaan panik seperti ini? Lagipula, operasi itu tidak semua mirip dengan yang ada di text book. Kamu harus siap siaga jika ada komplikasi." lelaki itu berkata lagi. Nada suaranya terdengar datar dan tenang, tetapi tetap saja membuat batin Sasha sakit. Ironis sekali, pamannya sendiri bahkan tidak sigap dalam menangani operasi ibunya dulu.

Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk bungkam dan memperhatikan dokter itu sibuk dengan pasiennya. Ajaib, tak selang beberapa lama, bunyi- bunyi nyaring itu pun berhenti. Dr. Arlert pun dengan lega menyatakan bahwa blood pressure dan vital sign sang pasien mulai normal kembali.

"Ada hematoma yang pecah, jadi kamu nggak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Tenang saja." terang dr. Ackermann dengan suara yang masih datar tapi cukup membuat Sasha menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah.

* * *

Operasi usus buntu itu akhirnya selesai tiga puluh menit kemudian. Keluarga Mr. Samuel Jackson berkali- kali mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasha dan dokter Levi, bahkan gadis itu dapat melihat ibu dari pasiennya itu menitikan air mata. Mereka baru berhenti ketika Samuel muncul dari ruang operasi dengan tempat tidur roda yang didorong oleh Christa dan Ymi, lalu pergi mengekor anaknya menuju kamar rawat.

Dari sudut matanya, Sasha dapat melihat Dr. Ackermann melepas surgical masknya dan hendak melangkah pergi. Wanita itu buru- buru mencegahnya.

"Oh, dr. Ackermann!"

Keponakan dari Kenny Ackermann itu berbalik. Disitulah Sasha dapat melihat begitu jelas wajah lelaki itu. Tampan, walaupun ada guratan- guratan kecil dibawah matanya membuatnya seperti terlihat lelah. Tidak hanya suaranya saja yang datar, ternyata pria itu juga sangat miskin ekspresi, sungguh berbeda sekali dengan pamannya. Sasha sama sekali tidak bisa menerka apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Mmm… terima kasih untuk sebelumnya. Anda benar- benar menyelamatkan saya tadi."

Sebelah alis lelaki itu naik. "Saya menyelamatkan pasien itu, bukan kamu." balasnya singkat lalu melangkah pergi.

* * *

 **Haemorrhaging: Pendarahan**

 **Akhirnya satu chapter selesai. Btw, kalau ada anak kedokteran yang baca ini dan gue salah nulis tentang penyakit- penyakit dan segala macamnya, mohon maaf. Author bukan anak kedokteran dan cuma ngikutin cerita dari game plus google haha. Kalau mau bikin ralat juga gapapa kok.**

 **Review? :D**


End file.
